Smile for your Sanity
by PsychedelicJet64
Summary: After his sexuality is revealed to his family, Ulquiorra is abandoned on the streets of a neighborhood that is not too friendly to the less fortunate. He ignorantly signs a contract with a stranger and has to repay him for the money he owes.
1. Prologue

Smile for your Sanity.

Prologue.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Uhm, language, for now.

Hi, guys~ =u= This is a new idea I cooked up, and kind of want to work with. Let me know what you guys think about it, yes? Also, if you do want me to continue, I will, but I won't start on it until I finish 'I'm in love with a Delinquent.' I'm gonna try and keep Ulqui more in character in this one too. ;u; And yesss, Aizen plays the bad guy in this, again. w It's gonna be a reoccurring thing.

* * *

"You're disgusting."

_I know._

"So revolting!"

_Yes, I know._

"To think that I've let you live under my roof for so long. How repulsive."

_I know, mom, I know._

"What would God think? My son, my _son _fornicated in my house with another man!"

_You're over exaggerating a bit mom. We didn't even get that far._

Not like he would ever actually say these things to the intimidating woman. It wasn't because he respected her, but more like he feared her temper, the wrath that she could bestow upon him.

His mother scowled at him, her ebony locks as disarray and wild as her green eyes.

"You're the most vile excuse of a human being I have ever known."

Ulquiorra Schiffer had known for years know that he was gay. He was sixteen years old, and decided that he was tired of trying to hide his sexuality from his overly religious family. He found a boy that he liked a few months ago and he decided to give a big giant "Fuck you" to his parents and bring him home when they weren't here. Of course, one thing lead to another, and they fooled around a bit, the one thing that was sure to lead to his demise, however, was when his mother walked in on them.

"Get in the car." She ordered, leading him out to the driveway where he buckled herself into the driver's seat of her van. Ulquiorra obeyed, sliding into the passenger's seat, not uttering a word to the woman he looked so much alike. Despite their physical attributes, however, they were in no way similar.

They drove for, literally, hours. Not a word had been passed between them. In fact, he even dosed off for a while before they jarred to a halt, and he jerked awake.

"Get out."

"Pardon…?" That was the first word he had spoken to his mother that night, and it was full of incredulity.

"I said _get out_!" She growled, shoving a bony finger at the door. "From this day foreword, you are no longer someone I want to consider my son."

Numb to anything other than pressuring anxiety, Ulquiorra slowly exited the car. The moment he left, the car sped off, leaving him alone on the side of the road without a clue as to how he was supposed to survive alone.

Stifling his fury, Ulquiorra turned on his heel and headed down the block, passing many homeless men and prostitutes. He frowned deeply. _She must think I'm one of them now, huh? _

He didn't understand religion in the slightest. He really didn't. So what if he was gay? Why did that have to matter so fucking much to everyone else? If it was _his _sin, why did _they _care? It was his to fix if he so desired, which he didn't. There wasn't a damn thing wrong with him, and it infuriated him beyond comprehension.

Eventually, his feet tired, and he slid down against an alley wall. He buried his face in his hands and whined miserably in the back of his throat. His ever-present pride stifling itself momentarily in his situation of hopelessness.

"Fuck, watch it kid!" He heard a deep voice growl as he felt a thump over his foot. The man must have tripped over him, he concluded, as he glanced up to find a man draped in an expensive-looking suit. His brown hair was slicked back, as sharp looking as the eyes that suddenly surveyed him.

"Hey…" The man suddenly murmured, catching his attention. "What are you doing out here in a place like this, all by yourself?"

"My mother kicked me out after she found out that I was gay." He deadpanned, not meeting the strange man's eyes.

"Oh, really…?"

Ulquiorra nodded, feeling uncomfortable that this man was still lingering near him.

"Do you need a job, kid?" He kneeled down beside him, his hands offering him a document and a pen, one in which he merely glanced at skeptically.

"What kind of job…?"

"One that gives you a place to live, food in your stomach, and a lot of money."

He hesitated, before he reluctantly grasped the items from the man's hands. He skimmed over the papers before he signed his signature at the very bottom of the last page.

It wasn't until later on that night that he realized what a grave mistake he had made.

He just sold a stranger the rights to his mind.

His soul.

And, most importantly…

His body.


	2. Chapter 1

Smile for your Sanity.

Chapter one.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Uuuuhhh, language, explicit content, the birds and the bees whatnots.

I've had this for a while, but we've been having some internet issues. IalsospentmyentireweekendlastweekdownloadingMatsud appiyocovers. OTL So, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up here for you guys to read. I'd also like to thank those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the prologue for this story. It was nice to hear your feedback. xD

* * *

"My curfew is 10:00."

"Haha! That's a good one, kid."

Ulquiorra frowned at the stranger. "Aizen-sama will be upset if I am not back by ten."

The mention of his lord's name alone was enough to cause the stranger to stiffen, his dark, beady eyes brimming with the unspoken caution that he now took to talk to the boy in front of him. "You know what?" He said, forcing a grin as he handed him an envelope. "It's getting kind of late as it is. Why don't you go ahead and take today's pay and head back to the studio?"

Ulquiorra nodded indifferently as the man turned sharply and left him alone on the street corner. Normally, it would be dangerous for an effeminate teenager like himself to occupy an area like this alone, but most of the monsters that lurked in the night knew of the worst of the worst. And that very man protected him from the darkest of the night.

It wasn't uncommon for him to mention Aizen's name to a client, for them to panic and give him money he hadn't yet earned, shoving him away abruptly as if he were a virus. They were afraid of leaving marks on his too-pale skin, terrified that his lord would hunt them down and punish them for soiling his property. The last man who bruised him, who left volatile marks on him was punished severely by his lord. The only reason he was left alive, Aizen said, was for an example to the other rats that scurried about at night.

About two months ago, Ulquiorra ignorantly sold his soul to a living, breathing monster.

Now, he had sex with strangers for money. But, in the blunt truth, that was a co-existing business Aizen held for him. He also worked at the man's studio, one they used for BL shootings, things like taking raunchy photographs of young boys like him, making them look rather graphic, might he add. It had been sickening to him, but now he'd grown a little accustomed to the bile that would rise in the back of his throat, much to his unregistered dismay.

It was actually because of a companion of his that he met under rather awkward and unconditional circumstances.

* * *

…Fuck.

Grimmjow couldn't quite manage to grasp how he ended up in this situation, but if this little vixen of a boy kept rutting against him in his lap, he couldn't quite bring himself to give a damn.

Yes, a little, obviously underage, boy was giving him quite the wonderful lap dance.

Now don't laugh, or scowl for that matter.

In his defense, he thought the boy was a girl at first. His flawlessly smooth white skin, feminine features, and doll-like face only attested to his suspicions. But the arousal that occasionally brushed against his own continued to prove him wrong.

The boy continued on with that shameful skill of his, swirling his hips into his lap, grinding his luscious ass, and his own arousal against his in such a pattern. The boy's hands gripped his hips in a brace for himself, he supposed, and he arched into him, his torso grinding against his own. But it was when the boy let loose a sinfully sexy moan - it was almost a sob, it trembled with the rest of his slender body- right by his fucking ear, that he snapped back into reality.

Grimmjow growled with an almost animalistic edge and he grabbed the boy's hips, turning him to pin him down onto the table of their booth.

Huh? Oh, he forgot to mention that he was at a bar before this underage male prostitute decided to seduce him?

…Must have slipped his mind.

"S-sir…" The boy finally spoke; well, that was an exaggeration, he supposed. He'd said a few aloof and indifferent things to him before while he was seducing him, not that he could remember anything he said, or that he was even paying attention in the first place.

Not like he was paying attention now, either. He was far too busy ravishing the pale skin of his throat to bother to listen to him.

"S-sir! I'm sorry, but you still have yet to pay!" The boy seemed frustrated with him now, as this was the most indignant Grimmjow had heard him sound all night. "And besides that, people are starting to star- ah!" The boy was cut off, his words silenced by the gasp he gave once Grimmjow decided to sneak a hand down his tight little shorts and give that laughably small member of his a squeeze.

"Hey." Grimmjow murmured, his sudden greeting towards the boy seeming very out of place as he continued to fondle the smooth skin underneath his palms. "My name's Grimmjow. What's yours?"

The raven-haired boy whined incredulously, as if he couldn't believe that the man he'd chosen to seduce would turn the tables around on him. Feeling courteous, Grimmjow paused the movement of his hands and he was granted with the sight of dark, hazy green eyes peering open to look him in the eye.

"Ulquiorra."

He nodded approvingly, flashing the boy a smirk that threatened to overcome his face as he leaned back, reaching into his back pocket. He fished out his wallet, took out a few hundred dollar bills and folded them neatly, tucking them into the waistband of the boy's shorts. Then he stood, holding out a hand to the boy.

"You'll get the rest when we get back to my apartment." He said, his blue eyes narrowing mischievously as the boy- no, Ulquiorra, took his hand.

* * *

Once he had finally managed to stumble into his apartment, Grimmjow had hastily shoved the boy to the bedroom, eager to feel more of that supple flesh under his fingertips. He was quick to undress Ulquiorra, except for a pair of boxers that he decided to leave alone. It was quite an easy feat, too, considering the fact that the boy did nothing to stop him or make things difficult for him.

And lord he was worth every penny.

The pale, pale flesh was so smooth, so flawless. Not a blemish on his milky white skin, white skin that had adorned a lovely red flush. What a body he had indeed. Although he was young, his legs were long and smooth, his thighs feeling supple under his touch, his fingers tracing little circles along the expanse of the inside. He was tense, he could feel it. However, Grimmjow didn't pay head to any of that right now. His eyes traveled from Ulquiorra's thighs to the curve of his hips that lead a lovely trail to the dip of his abdomen, to his pink, pert nipples, to his long, swan-like neck. He was attractive in every meaning of the word.

"Like what you see, Grimmjow-sama?"

Those words, as downright vulgar as they were, shocked him. Both for the unexpected tone the boy used, and the fact that he spoke to him so directly for a change.

"Yeah, I do."

Emerald eyes widened at his response, as if he were taken aback by his words.

"You're really, really hot, you know."

"What?"

"I said…" He was sure to drawl his words as he leaned in close and spoke into the boy's ear, "You're _really _hot." He felt Ulquiorra shiver slightly, and he smirked, deciding to take things a step further and trace the shell of his ear with his tongue.

He could feel his slender boy tense beneath him yet again and he snickered, letting his hands travel downwards, slowly feeling the planes of his smooth skin.

"You're not very good at this whole unattached sex thing, are you?"

Ulquiorra looked up at him, his green eyes as defiant as the thin pursing of his lips. He leaned up then and kissed him firmly on the mouth, not giving him a second to recover from the unexpected action before he shoved his tongue between his lips. In response, Grimmjow twirled his tongue with the boy's, his appendage moving much rougher than his, eager to display the fact that he was the superior in the act they were committing to.

Their lips smacked together in wet sounds that matched the boy's short, choppy breaths as he was smothered with his partner's enthusiasm. Then, Grimmjow broke away, watching as Ulquiorra's eyes widened ever-so-slightly in surprised confusion. Grinning, the blue-haired man merely shrugged off his clothes, as heat-suffocating as they were he couldn't be happier to be out of them. He spared the boy no warning before he ridded him of those annoying boxers of his.

Ulquiorra's pale face turned an almost unhealthy shade of red and his legs shifted self-consciously in an effort to hold on to his remaining dignity.

"Oh, no, no, that won't do." Grimmjow chastised, his hands gripping onto his knees and spreading them apart swiftly so that he could settle himself against the boy's bare bottom.

"Get ready, kid." He grunted, the only warning and preparation the boy was offered as he slowly began to push himself into his tight, tight entrance. His half-lidded eyes watched as Ulquiorra's expression contorted into one of pain, his eyebrows knitting together and his lips parting to release a choked gasp. It was more than likely that the boy had a very limited experience with sex, and it probably wasn't the best in his decision to not prepare him. But then again, it wasn't his intention as of now to make the other male feel any pleasure.

After all, his view on prostitutes wasn't very high. They were whores, after all, with an intent to make _other _people feel good about themselves. The boy wasn't his lover, and therefore, he didn't intend to go out of his way to make what they were doing a mutual experience.

Grimmjow thrust in at his own pace, the action being rough as it was with the dry walls around him hugging him as he moved. The friction was fierce and almost painful, egging groan after groan to leave his lips.

His movements were abruptly halted when he heard it.

It was like… A moan that the boy tried desperately to prevent, as if he had tried to swallow it back so that he wouldn't release it, so that his partner wouldn't hear it happening. But it refused to be silenced and it returned full-force as a rapturous gasp. He let his sounds out regrettably, as if he were ashamed of them, of this act itself.

And it was single-handedly the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his entire life.

Grimmjow growled lowly from deep within his chest and thrust his hips foreword, driving himself deeply into his heat, repeatedly snapping back and forth again, willing away the warmth that pooled in his groin. Ulquiorra's guilt-ridden gasps were all he heard as he continued his brutal pace, mingling with his own moans of pleasure.

He honestly didn't know what fueled his next decision, but before he knew it, his hand was reaching between their sweat laden bodies as fisting the boy's swollen member, rigidly moving up and down with quick, hasty movements that had him spilling himself within his grasp with no time. The tensing of Ulquiorra's body was what followed, and what had him gasping desperately as he tried to keep moving inside his walls, the movement alone spurring his release.

After the fact, they remained still, trying to catch their breath with uneven, labored gasps. Grimmjow pulled out, receiving a groan from the boy that he otherwise ignored. He leaned down next, nipping the juncture between his neck and shoulder firmly, tasting blood on his tongue as he backed away.

"What was that for?" Ulquiorra questioned, the indifferent expression remaining on his face even as he fought still to catch his breath.

Grimmjow shrugged carelessly, reaching down into the jacket he'd tossed aside earlier to pick out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. "Felt like it."

"That's a disgusting habit." The boy muttered, catching him with those emerald eyes of his.

He chuckled, blowing out smoke in the process. "Just when I was about to thank God for sending me a treat like you, I was proven wrong."

It was then that the boy scoffed, catching him by surprise. Not only because it was rude to display a reaction like that to someone else's religion regardless of belief, but because it was also the most of emotion he'd seen on him all night.

"It'd be a waste of your time anyway." The boy told him. "God isn't real."

Grimmjow turned to fully face the boy, and he took his cigarette out of his mouth for the threat that it would fall from his agape lips. "…I know you've probably had a hard time living the way you have," he said slowly, "but that's no reason to abandon faith. I've had a pretty hard time myself, and I still believe."

Ulquiorra's frown deepened. Instead of reasoning with him, however, he retorted, "Aren't tattoos a sin?"

Azure eyes bore down on the gothic six resting on the small of his back, just against the curve of his hip. "I think you're over exaggerating a little bit." He responded just as coldly. "And even if it is, I believe God will forgive me for marking myself with something significant."

"Besides the fact, isn't sex before marriage a sin? And if you are married, cheating on your partner, with a minor nonetheless, isn't that a sin as well?" Green eyes stared at him as he deadpanned such insulting words. "Are your believes only relatable as long as they are convenient to you?"

Fury erupted, and he scowled, reaching forewords and grasping the boy's wrists roughly, feeling his own fingers ache in response to the volatile response.

"How _dare _you…"

Ulquiorra shook his head, ripping his wrists away from him as he stood and began to redress.

"You're pitiful." He deadpanned, closing the door behind him without a so much as a glance behind his shoulder.

* * *

My dad walked into my room right when I was writing this. I'm still not quite calm yet, he scared the pee out of me, holy shit. OTL


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that this isn't the next chapter for this story. Unfortunately, I've lost my way with it, and I won't be continuing it. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone that was actually looking foreword to reading this. BUT, I did have something written out for this, I intended it to be about five chapters in, and I couldn't let it go because I actually like what I had written. So, just so show you how badly things have strayed from where I originally intended to go with this, I will put that little scene in here before I discontinue this story. This little snippet will hopefully inform you as to why I quit writing this story, because you'll probably be as hopelessly confused and lost as I am. OTL

* * *

"Unfortunately."

"Why is that a bad thing?

"Forget it. It's nothing important."

"…Is it because you're… Y'know…"

"I said it was nothing, now drop it." The boy retorted.

Grimmjow glared back at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the nearby bathrooms, shoving him against the door once it closed behind the two of them. "Tell me what's going on." He ordered, putting his hands on either side of the boy, thus preventing his escape.

"You already know I'm a whore, what else is there?" Came the surprisingly bitingly cold words that had him flinching.

"I know that there's more than that… What aren't you telling me?"

"Why should I tell you anything? You don't actually care."

"That's not true." Grimmjow told him firmly, icy eyes hard with determination as he spoke.

"You barely know me."

"So that means that I can't care for you?"

Ulquiorra sighed. Persistent bastard. "The president of the company sexually harasses me. It's not a big deal."

"….'_Not a big deal'_? What the fuck, Ulquiorra!?" Grimmjow exclaimed, outraged from this information.

"This isn't anyone else's business but my own. My life isn't some sob story where, if I go around telling everyone, I'll gain sympathy and support. I don't want any part of that. I still have my pride, Grimmjow. The less people know, the better."

"This is serious shit, Ulquiorra… What if something really bad happens to you? How could I-"

"What if something bad already happened to me?" He finally snapped back, self-restraint shattering as, for the first time in his life, words flowed on their own without so much as a coherent thought on his part. "It's called life. Shit happens. People have used and betrayed me many times. Just when I feel as if, maybe, just maybe, I have someone who cares for me, they betray me and forget about me. My boss tells me every day about just how badly he wants to take me, and every day I'm scared shitless that he might actually do it! What more do you want to know, Grimmjow? That maybe I'd be okay right now if my mother never knew? That's bullshit. I'd feel as rotten on the inside then as I do now. Hiding who you are is never a good thing to do to yourself. I'm a fucked up moron, I deserve to feel like a worthless, disgusting piece of shit, because that's exactly what I am, don't you see that!?"

* * *

I actually took a lot off of that snippet and moved it around some so that it would make the least bit of sense, but alas, I failed, didn't I? Uhm, what I originally intended for this to be was something like… Ulquiorra was working for a photo studio, but when I started writing the prologue, things got sooo screwed around it's not even funny. Basically, what happened here was some kid was interested in Ulquiorra, and he's all like 'no man, that's not good, you shouldn't feel that way for me', so he's going off about that, and it's just… I really hate this story now, I don't want to continue it. v_v But the ending was going to actually be a happy one. Grimmjow ends up buying his contract, and they live happily ever after, yay~ And I WILL be continuing on my GrimmUlqui route. I'm actually working on like five one-shots at once, haha... OTLOTL I'll try to keep my shit together this time.


End file.
